A Matter of Time
by sundaesinaugust
Summary: Severus meets Methos and chaos ensues
1. Default Chapter

Severus Snape was not a happy wizard. He had been relaxing in his dungeon looking forward to two student free weeks when the headmaster knocked on his door and shattered his peace. Now two hours later he was dressed in muggle clothing and about to experience the nasty effects of long-distance portkeying. He grimaced at the battered "do not disturb" sign in this left hand. Sometimes he wondered how he let the headmaster talk him into these situations. Who could say no to Dumbledore? He shook his head in self-disgust. A familiar tugging at his navel as the portkey key activated flinging him into an unwanted adventure.  
  
Snape stumbled as he materialized halfway across the world. Instinctively, his right hand tightened around his wand. He straightened carefully taking in his surroundings and thanked Merlin that the bar was both dark and empty. With relief he tucked his wand back up his sleeve and dropped the portkey into his pocket. Why me, he thought taking in the smoky ambience of the bar. And why for Merlin's sake could Albus not have arranged the damn meeting in Diagon Alley!   
  
He dragged a hand through his hair in disgust. How the hell did Albus expect him to contact this wizard anyway? No name, no photograph, the bloody fool wasn't' even expecting him. "Gah!"   
  
"Whoa," said a gruff voice startling Severus from his revelry. "Where'd you come from?"   
  
He looked up and met the scrutiny of a tall gray haired man with piercing Grey-blue eyes. The man's eyes widen as he took in the figure in front of him. Severus wondered for a moment if he was incorrectly dressed. He mentally checked his appearance: black denim trousers, black turtleneck sweater, dragonhide boots and an ankle-length black cashmere overcoat. No he thought, everything was fine if perhaps a little monochromatic. Even that little know-it-all, Granger, would have approved of his costume.  
  
Severus kept eye contact with the bar man and waved vaguely towards doors in the distance.  
  
"Damn it, could have sworn I'd locked that." Said the man shaking his head.   
  
"Do you want me to come back?"   
  
"Naw, I was just going to open up anyway. If you don't mind waiting a moment..."  
  
"Not a problem," said Severus as he swept towards the bar his black overcoat billowing behind him. The barman tracked his movements silently. Maneuvering himself onto a stool at the far end of the bar, Severus shrugged out of his coat. He turned as if to check for a coat hook, gave his wand a quick wave, sending an unlocking charm toward the front door just in case, before folding his overcoat into a small bundle and dropping it into the seat next to him.   
  
From the corner of his eye he saw the barman relax. Strange thought Severus, perhaps the muggle was afraid of outerwear. A few minutes passed as the bartender shuffled awkwardly behind the bar rearranging bottles and drying newly washed glasses. Finally after turning on the cash register and a pink neon sign that screamed "Joe's" the man slowly walked back to Severus' end of the bar.   
  
"So what can I get you?" the man asked.  
  
"Scotch straight up." Severus leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bar steepling his fingers.  
  
"Sure, anything particular?" said the man deftly reaching for a tumbler under the counter.  
  
"Something old and smooth," said Snape.  
  
"Gotcha, one old and smooth coming up," the man turned towards the back wall of the bar and paused. "Lapdraig okay."   
  
"That would be fine." A moment later a glass half filled with amber liquid materialized in front of him. Severus took a small sip savoring the bitter taste of the liquid. It burned going down.   
  
"So where are you from?" asked the bartender.   
  
"Scotland," sneered Snape hoping to discourage further personal conversation.  
  
"Funny you don't sound Scottish?"   
  
"Oh," said Severus voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Well," said the bartender undaunted "know I have a couple of friends from the Highlands. You just don't sound anything like them."  
  
"Yes, well I'm originally from England."  
  
"That explains it." The man grabbed a towel from behind he bar and started to polish some shot glasses. "So what brings you out this way."  
  
"I'm here to meet someone." Said Snape taking another sip.   
  
"Right then." Said the man. Sensing the conversation was at an end he continued "I'm just going to fetch something from out back. Just give me a shout if you want anything else." The gray haired man turned, leaning heavily on his cane, he walked back towards the other end of the bar and then through the double doors that led to the kitchen.  
  
Thank Merlin that's over with, thought Severus. What is with American bartenders? He had less asked of him the last time that he was interrogated under Veritaserum. Damn Albus. Slowly he reached into his back trouser pocket and pulled out a small brown patch the size of a postage stamp. Placing it gently in front of him, he murmured an expanding charm. In the blink of an eye it became ancient leather bound tome.   
  
Strange book thought Severus. Albus had rushed it into his hand just minutes before he apparated out of Hogsmead. It was the first time that he had the opportunity to examine it closely. His fingers caressed the book like a new lover. The leather was soft to the touch. The gold lettering on the spine worn. Opening it carefully, he was surprised to find it filled with slanted scratchy handwriting. Simply fascinating he thought. A journal written in what appeared to be a mixture of ancient languages and filled with moving wizard sketches. Topics ran the gamut between political rants to recipes for beer. Detailed descriptions of battles vied for space with commentary on daily life.   
  
Severus was so caught up in the book that he did not notice the bartender's return. The man's face went pale as he spied the tome. Before Severus could look up the man backed into the kitchen.  
  
Forty-five minutes and two drinks later Severus was startled from his reading by a loud bang of a door closing. He turned his head to see a nondescript young man with short-cropped brown hair lope into the bar. The man was all arms and legs yet there was a surprising grace and control to his movement. Severus watched as he man approached the bar and sprawled into the stool next to him. As the bartender reappeared from the back room, a mischievous grin flashed across the newcomer's face. Without missing a beat the man reached over the counter and poured himself a pint.  
  
A loud snap was heard as the bartender flicked a towel at the intruder. "Jeezus Adam, how many time have I told you not to do that."   
  
"Sorry Joe. Thirsty, " said Adam taking a healthy swig.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah. What ever old man." Joe grinned.   
  
Severus glared at the pair and returned to his reading.   
  
"So where's the fire Joe" said Adam. Joe replied with a grunt and a raised eyebrow in Severus' direction.   
  
"Oh really. That's strange." There was a pause and then Adam continued, "No no Joe. Definitely not. You're right about that though. It could be one of mine." Severus lost interest in the conversation.  
  
"Do you mind?" said Severus in a chilly voice as a shadow fell across the page.   
  
"What, oh sorry." Said the young man undaunted. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"None of your business." Spat Snape.  
  
"Joe tells me you're from Scotland." The young man continued inching closer to the book for a better look. Severus slammed the book shut. Who was this fool anyway?   
  
"I'm Adam," said the fool. Severus gave him his best sneer. Unfazed Adam held out his hand.   
  
"Charmed," said Severus crossing his arms across his chest in defiance.  
  
The young man smiled amused.   
  
Snape gave the young upstart his best sneer hoping to make him go away. If anything the young man's smile brightened. Maybe I can hex him away, thought Severus. His hand inched towards the wand up his sleeve.  
  
"Uh uh uh! I don't think so," Adam's youthful eyes danced with mirth. And then his face changed. In an instant the amusement was gone, in its place age and wisdom. Severus was confused. How could a man so young suddenly feel so old? As smile flitted across the stranger's face, Severus' survival instinct twinged. He braced himself for the unknown but nothing could have prepared him for the force of the blue aura that suddenly flared around Adam's body. He gripped the bar for support hanging on for dear life as the flames roared engulfing his consciousness. Even the muggle bartender flinched.   
  
Severus sighed in relief as the stranger leashed his power. The blinding blue disappeared without a trace. Severus stared at Adam. Who in Merlin's name was this man? His power was staggering not even Dumbledore had this much magical force. His mind reeled at the implications. Suddenly Severus smiled. Oh Albus you sneaky goat, you knew he was here all the time. He straightened and let out his breath as a flicker of hope returned to his heart. 


	2. chapter 2

"What the hell was that Adam?" asked the bartender.  
  
"Just a little quick' flexing Joe."  
  
Joe twitched. "I didn't know you..."   
  
Adam held up his hand cutting off Joe's comment. "No harm done. Right Joe?"   
  
"Yeah well, next time give me a little warning okay buddy. You nearly gave me a stroke." Said Joe massaging his temples. Severus thought he heard Joe mumble as he turned away to pour Adam a drink "You owe me bud. Don't think I won't get an answer."  
  
So the muggle doesn't know everything thought Severus. Interesting. Who was this man? How did Albus know him? Severus fingered the book in front of him absently using his right forefinger to trace the engraving on the front cover.   
  
"Ahem, sorry to interrupt but may I see the book now?" Adam's question sliced through Severus' revelry. He turned to his right and met Adam's ageless eyes.   
  
"Yes, well I can't really stop you can I?" Severus said sliding the book towards Adam. How could he have thought the man nondescript? Tall with a hawk nose, loose limbs and a penetrating gaze the hazel-eyed man in front of him radiated more strength and confidence then even Lord Voldemort. Severus shivered.  
  
"No not really." Said Adam. Severus watched in fascination as Adam closed the book softly and caressed the leather cover murmuring an incantation, suddenly the booked glowed gold. Adam rotated the book counter-clockwise once and reopened the book the scratchy handwriting that filled the tome earlier was gone replaced by the flowing script of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Great Merlin, he did it without a wand thought Severus in awe. How powerful is this man? Severus tried to rein in his curiosity. The muggle bartender was not so patient.   
  
"How did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Not now Joe." Came the terse reply.  
  
"But"  
  
"I said not now Joe." The barkeep backed away, snorting his displeasure at being kept out of the loop. Hazel eyes quickly returned to scanning the page. Adam's eyes dimmed. Several paragraphs down Adam looked up and glanced at Severus and grimaced. Severus thought he heard him mumble "Poor bastard." Severus blinked in fear as Adam resumed his reading.  
  
Five minutes later, Adam closed the book and slid it back to Severus. Severus opened it only to find that the scratchy scrawl had returned. No hint of the headmaster's message was visible. Severus sighed in defeat.   
  
"So Albus sent you." Severus nodded.  
  
"You poor bugger. Couldn't say no could you." A smirk appeared on Adam face. Severus shook his head. He sneered at the pity he heard in Adam voice and vowed to hex the headmaster the next time he saw him.   
  
"Exactly how I feel," Adam said as if reading Severus' thought. "I swear that wand waver could sell ice to the Eskimo's. Hey Joe, did I ever tell you about my friend Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"What that old guy with the funky dress sense that visited you awhile back?"  
  
"Yes," he said scratching his head in confusion. "Did I introduced you?"   
  
"No, you didn't but I overheard you call him Albus. It's an weird name and I'm a people watcher." Joe's eyes twinkled; Adam snorted in laughter. Joe continued "Not to mention you don't see many old guys wearing pink and yellow tuxedos."  
  
Severus rolled his eyes. That would be the headmaster to a tee. Ever the dandy eyesore he thought.   
  
"So when does term start?" the question startled Severus.   
  
"January third," Severus answered mechanically, "why?"  
  
"I've been summoned. In the meantime, you're to stay with me and fill me in on what's been happening."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Albus says you're to brief me on the Voldemort situation."   
  
"No. What do you mean I'm to stay with you?" Severus said in exasperation.  
  
"Oh you didn't know about that? Dumb-dumb apparently thinks that you're in some kind of danger and wants you to stay with me till the term begins." Said Adam as he motioned Joe for another pint.   
  
"Wait a minute. There's no bloody way I am staying." Choked Severus.  
  
"Look I don't like this any more than you but we don't have a choice." Adam shrugged.   
  
"What do you mean?" Severus hissed at Adam.  
  
"You opened the book right," Adam asked. Severus nodded tersely. "Well, you're bound to me until I return to Hogwarts."  
  
"Bound?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"How far," Severus asked in desperation.  
  
"100 metres give or take, I'm afraid."   
  
Severus put his face in his hand and whimpered. Why couldn't the headmaster mind his own business? Death didn't scare him as much as two weeks in Muggle America. "Look it's not my idea of fun either," Adam continued, "Albus is a good man, but one manipulative bastard."  
  
Severus could only sigh in agreement. 


	3. chapter 3

Severus Snape, Potion Master, ex-Death Eater and double agent extrodinaire was hung over. Very hung over. His tongue felt like wet sandpaper, his mouth tasted like a sewer and he was naked. None of these were a good sign. He groaned as he the sound of metal on metal shook his cranium. Just how much had he drunk last night? It couldn't have been that much. There was moment of disorientation as he cracked open his eyes and got his first look at the small bedroom; a single bed, a night table and a small bookcase filled to the brim with cheap paperback novels were all that the room contained. Where the hell was he? Not Hogwarts, it was too sterile. Then he remembered Albus, Adam and his two weeks exile in Seacouver Washington. It had been a strange night and getting pissed drunk, he admitted, had not helped. How the in the bloody hell did he get himself into these messes?  
  
Just as Severus convinced himself that perhaps the next two weeks were best spent in bed, the bedroom door flung open and Adam appeared in front of him hale and hearty. The bugger, thought Severus, the man could have at least had the courtesy to look as bad as Seveus felt. He cautiously rolled his eyes up to meet Adams gaze.   
  
"Not much of a morning person are you," Adam laughed.   
  
"Oh just shut up." Severus clutched at his head in a vain attempt to stop the room from spinning out of control.  
  
"Breakfast is ready," said Adam, and with a wicked smile he added, "if you're up for it." Severus threw Adam the universal finger gesture of disapproval. Adam snickered and sauntered out of the room tossing a light blue bathrobe over Severus' head. Gods kill me now, thought Severus. It was just so unfair. One minute you're looking forward to two weeks of solitude and next you're playing drinking games with the poster boy for Alcoholics Anonymous. To top it all off Seacouver was a hangover-potion free zone. Life was simply too cruel for words.   
  
Twenty minutes later, Severus found himself seated at the kitchen table fingers curled around his second cup of strong black coffee feeling barely human.   
  
"You're sure you don't want any?" asked Adam chewing away at a plate full of scrambled eggs. "It's my special recipe."  
  
"No thank you." Said Severus as wave of nausea hit him.   
  
"Your loss. Look why don't you bring me up-to-date on what's been happening," said Adam buttering a piece of toast.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Oh last time Albus and I spoke, he said something about Harry Potter starting at Hogwarts." Severus sneered. Adam continued,"I know that the boy had something to do with the downfall of Voldemort about ten years ago but that's about it. I really wasn't paying attention to at the time."  
  
Severus raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well I was busy. You know things to do, people to avoid. Voldemort wasn't my problem." Shrugged Adam. "Anyway, there's always some freak that wants to take over the world. If it's not one it's another. I try not to get involved otherwise I'd never get any reading done. You sure you don't want any toast?" Severus shook his head.  
  
"Anyway, I take it Voldemort is back?" asked Adam.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does Harry Potter have to do with it?"  
  
"The boy was merely an instrument. From what we have deduced, the Dark Lord used Potter's blood to rise from the ashes and take corporeal form." Severus said with a snarl.  
  
"You don't like the him do you?"  
  
"Who Voldemort? Of course not."  
  
"No Harry Potter."  
  
"Whether I like him or not is of little consequence. He is a lack luster student and stubborn willful child. He does not follow the rules and his thoughtless actions puts others in jeopardy."   
  
"All you youngsters are willful Severus. It is the way of the world." Said Adam rising to get the coffeepot. "Albus seems fond of him."  
  
"Yes the headmaster is blind to Potter's many faults." Said Severus lip curled in distaste. Adam gave Severus an indulgent smile.  
  
"How about we get back to Voldemort. You said he has risen. How?"   
  
"We don't have very many details about ritual. Only what Potter could remember: flesh of a servant, bones of the father and blood of an enemy. Nothing more." Severus sighed. The information was sketchy at best. He had spent almost the entire summer following the Triwizard Tournament researching it but found nothing.   
  
Adam returned to the table with the coffeepot. Filling his mug, he gestured to Severus. Severus declined with a wave but reached out and snagged a piece of toast from the plate in the middle of the table and started to munch.  
  
"Now that he has regained a physical form," Severus continued, "his acolytes are returning to him droves. The Demetors have defected to his side. It is only a matter of time before the reign of terror begins full force. The headmaster is doing all he can to protect the muggleborn and their families but with the Minister of Magic refusing to acknowledge that Voldemort has his hands are tied."  
  
"I see. What else?" asked Adam reaching for the sugar bowl.  
  
"Even more of concern is the rumor is that Voldemort is now immortal." 


	4. chapter 4

A strident ring of a telephone interrupted the conversation. Adam looked apologetically at Severus, walked to his cluttered desk in the far corner of the living room and answered the call.   
  
"Hello?" said Adam in a harried voice.   
  
"Well MacLeod, what can I do for you?" he asked picking up a letter opener from the desk and using it to tap an impatient staccato against the black desk mat. "No no I'm fine. Nothing to worry about Mac...just a friend of an old friend dropping by for a visit."  
  
"No not that type of old friend. Honestly can't anyone go about their own business without Nanny Joe and the boyscout jumping to conclusions." Severus watched as Adam stabbed the letter opener against the mat to make his point. "Really I'm fine. Yes, mother I'll be careful. You know MacLeod contrary to popular opinion I can take care of myself. I've been at this a very long time."  
  
Seveus heard the caller mumble a reply and what sounded like a question. "He's staying with me for a couple of weeks okay." Adam waved his hand around in a circle in front of him as if to say 'get to the point.' Ten he slouched in defeat. "Yes yes, we'll be by this afternoon. Happy? I'm starting to think you don't like me having other friends."  
  
"No need for sarcasm. I get it. Like I said we'll be by around one. You can check him out then." Said Adam with an unpleasant smile plastered onto his face. "And Macleod, I'm sure he's just your type all dark and broody."  
  
Severus winced as he heard the receiver being banged down onto the cradle. Adam came back to the table muttering a stream of obscenities that would have made a multinational crew of sailors blush. Needless to say Severus was impressed.   
  
As Adam sat down, Severus raised his right eyebrow in silent question. Adam signed and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "That was just my annoying friend MacLeod the younger. He's just calling to make sure that you haven't killed me yet." Severus looked at Adam in confusion. "He seems to think that anyone forced to spend an entire night with me will eventually harbor homicidal thoughts."  
  
"Knows you quite well does he?" Chuckled Severus.  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"Does he and the other muggle know what you are?" asked Severus changing the subject hoping to get a more straight forward answers than he received last night.   
  
"What? Oh you mean about the magic?"  
  
Seveus nodded but kept quiet.  
  
"No. It's none of their business really. It confuses most non-magical people, so I don't normally go into it." Adam shrugged, "it's not like I use it much anyway."  
  
"But the power..."  
  
"Yeah well, it's not all what it's cracked up to be. Besides I like life as a muggle. The books are better; the music is fantastic and the speed of progress more than make up for the minor inconvenience of not using magic. Nintendo alone is enough to make me give up my wand."  
  
"Speaking of wands, I noticed last night that you didn't use one."  
  
"Damn I didn't think you spotted that." Adam massaged the bridge of his nose. He looked up and met Severus' gaze. "I guess since Albus praises you to high heaven..."  
  
"The headmaster is a trusting fool." Said Severus without missing a beat.  
  
"Yes, well be that as it may," sighed Adam, "he trusts you."  
  
"Look you need not tell me anything." Said Severus giving Adam an out.  
  
"No Albus feels that it is important for you to know. I trust Albus and therefore I trust you."  
  
Severus' eyes widened at Adam's declaration. The man in front of him was one that clearly did not give trust easily. Even his closest friends did not know all his secrets. Severus felt honored beyond words. He simply replied, "Thank you."  
  
"Only Albus know the entire story. It's dangerous knowledge to posses. Are you sure you want to know?" Adam asked. Severus met Adams stare and nodded once.  
  
"I am the last of the mage." 


	5. chapter 5

"What? That cannot be," said Severus gripping the table in support. "The last of the magi died in the age of Merlin."  
  
"Well the stories of my demise have been greatly exaggerated." Said Adam indignantly.  
  
"You are kidding right?" gasped Severus.  
  
"What do you think," said Adam with a wicked smile. Adam brought his hands in front of him and arched a bit of blue lightening between them to make his point.  
  
"Oh Merlin." Said Severus cradling his head in his hand.   
  
"Hey don't take my name in vain."   
  
This could not be happening to him. When he got back to Hogwarts he was going to kill Albus, slowly. Merlin was supposed to be a myth. He should have stayed a myth. He was the end all and be all of wizards. How could this scrawny irreverent alcoholic fool be him? True the man possessed an unearthly amount of magical power, but Merlin? It just could not be. There must be some other explanation, thought Severus. He closed his eye trying to remember the stories he learned as a child. Merlin was said to be an elemental with the power to control and manipulate time and energy. Even the weather it was said was under his control. Right, I'm a scientist thought Severus. No trust without proof. Severus looked up to exact proof only to find the room in light drizzle and Adam casually bouncing balls of blue light around the room like a yo-yo.  
  
To Severus' eternal shame he fainted like girl.  
  
  
Severus woke to the rancid odor of smelling salts and the velvet sound of Adam voice.  
  
"Yoo hoo fair maiden time to get up," Adams voice dripped with sarcasm. Severus cracked an eye open and found himself looking up into Adam's concerned face.  
  
"Sorry about that I keep forgetting that you guys really take this Merlin thing seriously," said Adam, sounding not in the least bit apologetic.  
  
"Well you could have given me some warning." Said Severus trying to push himself up off the floor.  
  
"Careful Sleeping Beauty you took quite the wallop there." Adam held out a hand to help Severus up. Severus grabbed it but flinched as the bathrobe slipped down his arm revealing his dark mark.  
  
"Well well Albus was right you have been a bad boy," said Adam fingering the mark. "Where did you get this beauty?"  
  
"The Dark Lord," said Severus not meeting Adam's eyes.  
  
"Whoa, I thought Voldemort was after you."  
  
"Yes, he is now." Severus braced himself against the table, slowly lowered himself onto the kitchen chair and stared down at the dark mark. It glowed a livid black against the fairness of his skin.   
  
"So how did you end up with it?" asked Adam. Severus had expected disgust or worse pity but Adam's voice hinted neither only curiosity.  
  
"It was a long time ago. I was angry at the world. And in my everlasting stupidity I pledge allegiance to a madman who promised me power and glory." It had been a long time since he had told anyone this story. It sounded pathetic even to his ears.   
  
"Ahhh," said Adam as Severus had explained everything. "So what made you turn away?"  
  
"Nothing earth shattering really," said Severus pulling the sleeve back down his arm. "I got tired and bored. At first it was exciting to belong. But after a while I realized that I didn't like the group I belonged to, a bunch of idiots the lot of them. There is no real power or glory in terrorizing defenseless people is there. They just couldn't see that. We were all just the Dark Lord's slaves. With the Voldemort there is really only two options terrorizing innocents victims or being the victim."  
  
"So you went back to Albus."  
  
"Yes, the old fool took me back without question." Severus smiled remembering the headmaster meeting him at the great doors of Hogwarts, welcoming him back with open arms. He shook his head at the memory. He had expected recriminations but Dumbledore had accepted Severus at face value, he had trusted him.   
  
"I went back. I wish I could say that I saw the errors of my ways but the reality was there was no place else for me to go. Since I no longer believed in Lord Voldemort and the world no longer believed in me, my only other option was Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"Black or White, good versus evil, if life were only that simple," said Adam.  
  
"Yes. It's hilarious really."  
  
"What's hilarious?"  
  
"I actually became a sneakier, more sadistic person after my defection to Dumbledore."  
  
"Ahh, well few people realize it but it takes more power to be good. If Voldemort is the master of black magic...God only knows how many colors of magic old Dumb-dumb has mastered." Said Adam with a chuckle.  
  
Severus groaned in agreement. 


	6. chapter 6

Many thanks to everyone for being so kind with your reviews. Your encouragement gives me courage. That said my apologies for not updating sooner. I've had writer's block as the characters were being decidedly uncooperative. If anyone knows where I can find or would like to beta please let me know. I'm having some problems with tense and general grammar. Thanks.  
  
Chapter IV  
  
"Look why don't we continue this conversation later." Said Adam getting up from the table. "You've had a stressful morning and we need to be at MacLeod's in," Adam checked his watch, "an hour." Severus nodded. "The bathroom is to your right and the towels are under the sink. Help yourself." Severus made his way towards the bathroom. Perhaps bathing will relieve the incessant throbbing in my head, he thought.   
  
A long hot shower and a toothbrush charm later he returned to the guestroom feeling reasonably human. He frowned at the scrunched pile of dark clothing at the foot of his bed, even from a distance they smelled of cigarettes and cheap beer. He was in the midst of cursing his non-existent talent for laundry charms when Adam bounced into the room with a pile of clothes. "Thought you might want a change." Said Adam wrinkling his nose at the pungent pile. "But you'll have to go commando." Severus lifted an eyebrow in query. "Commando, you know without underwear.   
  
"Oh" Severus found himself blushing.  
  
"Hey, you're a friend of a friend. And mi casa es su casa, but I draw the line at sharing underwear." Said Adam handing Severus a pair of denim trousers, a soft cotton plaid shirt and a worn wool cable knit jumper. An image of McGonagall choking flashed through Severus' mind as he eyed the checkered monstrosity of a shirt.   
  
"Thank you Adam. I'll just transfigure the towel into appropriate undergarments." Said Severus.  
  
"Good, see you in a tick."  
  
Oh well when in Rome, thought Severus. He quickly changed and joined Adam in the living room.  
  
The trip to MacLeod's dojo was quick and relatively painless. The city passed by in a blur and Severus' white knuckle grip on the inside door handle of Adam's ancient Volvo eventually loosened. To Severus' relief Adam was a competent drive; although, if Adam was to be believed all other drivers were asses and not fit to breathe much less to be in charge of an automobile. While Severus found Adam's continuous diatribe peppered with seemingly endless and useless tidbits about the passing scenery amusing, he wondered why Adam drove at all given the amount of grief it seemed to cause him. Why not just apparate, thought Severus. He waited for a break in the monologue to ask but the question slipped from Severus' mind as the gentle roll of the car coupled with the warm heated air and Adam's velvety voice lulled him to sleep. It was the best sleep he had had in years. Severus was disappointed when the ride came to an end.   
  
"Look Severus could you do me a favour?" said Adam looking up at the three story brick warehouse while potion master unfolded himself from the front seat.   
  
"What?"  
  
"When we go inside could you stand close...you know hover. Maybe glower at MacLeod once in a while."  
  
"Why in the world would you want me to do that?"  
  
"Well, MacLeod is a bit of an ass. I just want to shake his world view a bit."   
  
"Yes and what does that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well you're a good looking guy."   
  
Severus looked at Adam in disbelief. "You want me to make him jealous?"  
  
"No, it's not like that."   
  
"Then explain it to me."  
  
"It's just I hate being pegged. Mac seems to thinks that he knows everything about me. I want to mess with his mind."   
  
"I don't know," said Severus fingering the wand tucked up his sleeve. "I have to spend two weeks in this God forsaken hell. And I definitely don't need any enemies."  
  
Adam cocked his head and tensed. "We're being watched," he said leaning in. "Work with me here. I'll make it up to you." He flicked imaginary dust from Severus' shoulder and stoked his lapel. Severus could feel the warmth of Adam's hand even through the thick cashmere of his overcoat. "You know," Adam continued evenly, "Albus hasn't had a good prank pulled on him in years." Severus raised an eyebrow. "If you do this I'll help you pull one over on him."  
  
Before the word "Done" was out of his mouth Severus felt Adams lips graze his cheek. He rolled his eyes in response as Adam smirked and walked away. What had he gotten himself into now, he thought? Still a chance to have one over on the headmaster was far too tempting an offer.   
  
"So what exactly does your MacLeod do?" he asked catching up to Adam as he entered the building.  
  
"He runs a martial arts dojo. At least in this lifetime." Adam shrugged.  
  
"You want me to play lover in front of a man who knows muggle self-defense."  
  
"Well it's not like you're defenseless is it?" Adam said looking down at the wand tip poking out of Severus' right sleeve.  
  
"I suppose not," said Severus shoving the wand back up his sleeve and mentally going through his repertoire of non-life threatening hexes. "I still do not think this is a good idea."  
  
"Come on it'll be fun." Adam pushed the double doors open with a flourish. "MacLeod we're here." He yelled into the room before grabbing Severus' upper arm and dragging him into the gym.  
  
"You're fifteen minutes late, M...Adam." said an irate voice to Severus' left. He whipped around to find himself standing eye to eye with a formidable looking man with intense brown eyes and a rather overdone ponytail. "I was getting worried."  
  
"You worry too much Duncan. We were simply delayed," said Adam waving off Macleod's concern. "Where's Joe."   
  
The brown haired man eyes never left Severus as he responded to Adam. "He said he'd meet us at the bar later." Severus stiffened as Adam's friend checked him out from head to toe. "You must be Adam's friend. I am Duncan MacLeod," the man said warily. Severus could waves of distrust rolling off the man. The man's distrust confused Severus. Why was this man so worried, he thought? You would think that Adam regularly associated with murderers and rapists from the man's response.  
  
"Oh how silly of me. Severus this is Duncan MacLeod. Duncan," Adam touched Severus' arm letting his hand linger. Severus could feel Macleod bristle. "This is Severus Snape. You know the friend of the friend I was talking to you about. We met last night but I've convinced him to stay with me for at least a few weeks."  
  
Why don't you just urinate on me Adam and have done with it, Severus thought. He clamped down an urge to roll his eyes as Adam continued to stroke his arm. MacLeod's eyes flashed in confusion. Adam, Severus thought, you are simply amazing. Even Dumbledore couldn't touch this man's sheer audacity. Severus' mind boggled at the potential for revenge. Maybe Severus would spare the headmaster and get Adam to help him prank Sirius Black or better yet maybe he could talk Adam into pranking them both.   
  
The light pressure from Adam's hand on his lapel brought Severus back from his reverie. Adam smiled and made leaned into Severus' chest. Severus watched as MacLeod's eyes narrowed to slits. To ram home the point Severus dropped his left arm around Adam's shoulders and extended his right hand in greeting to MacLeod. "Very nice to meet you Mr. MacLeod."  
  
"Same Mr. Snape," MacLeod gripped Severus' hand crushing his long fingers like a vise. Urination would have definitely been the less painful option, Severus thought.  
  
Thankfully before any bones could be broken Adam stepped in, "Well now that everyone's friendly, MacLeod, show me what Cassandra sent you." 


	7. chapter 7

Severus stifled a groan as MacLeod released his hand. Flexing the insulted digits he glared at the back of MacLeod's head. Shit bugger damn the man had a wicked grip. What was he thinking letting Adam coerce him into this little charade? It'll be fun he said. I'll help you prank Albus he said. Damn it fun for whom? Shaking his head he straggled behind Adam and the MacLeod to a glass encased office in the corner of the gymnasium. As he expected MacLeod's office was neat, tidy and open.  
  
"So when did the bitch contact you?" asked Adam, pouring himself into one of two unforgiving wooden chairs in front of MacLeod's meticulously organized desk. Severus was again amazed by Adam's ability to attain boneless comfort on any form of room furnishing. He eyed the other chair and debated whether to sit down uninvited.  
  
"This morning. Just before I called you," said MacLeod clearly agitated.  
  
"Well MacLeod, out with it. What did she have to say?"  
  
"Ah well." stammered MacLeod eyeing Severus who stood ramrod straight just inside the door.  
  
"Perhaps I should wait outside." Severus started to back out of the room.  
  
"Of course not Severus. MacLeod is just being silly. Besides, I have a sneaking feeling that whatever Cassandra said involves you." Adam rolled his eyes at MacLeod and motioned Severus to sit. There was an uncomfortable moment as Severus sat down.  
  
"But Adam, he's not.I mean he's..."  
  
"Spit it out Mac."  
  
"American," MacLeod finished off lamely.  
  
"Yes well neither are we," said Adam raising an eyebrow. "Look Mac, he knows what I am. So get on with it."  
  
"You told him?"  
  
"Well it seemed pertinent at the time. Oh stop gaping like a fish MacLeod," snapped Adam, "occasionally I do tell people." MacLeod raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh alright I'm usually a tight fisted bastard about personal information. Are you happy? Now, tell me what exactly the old hag said."  
  
"She said a great evil has been reborn, one that will plunge the world into eternal darkness. Time is the only light. For without it the serpent will not roar and the phoenix will not rise. The horseman must know. That's why I called you."  
  
"Was that all?"  
  
"No, she mumbled something about a lightening child showing the way before she hung up. It was odd Meth.Adam. She sounded spooked and worried." MacLeod paced behind his desk. "Cassandra is usually right about these sorts of things. And she's not one to get all jittery about prophecies. I mean she's been at this for a long time. But what ever she saw scared her."  
  
"Yes enough to contact me," said Adam in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Yes," replied MacLeod.  
  
"Excuse me Adam but who is Cassandra?" Severus asked, "and can she be trusted?"  
  
"Yes, well. She is the Oracle." Adam replied.  
  
"An oracle?"  
  
"No Severus, the Oracle, as in Delphi," said Adam tiredly.  
  
Severus gasped.  
  
"And given that she's not definitely not part of the Adam fan club, if she's called Duncan to relay the message you can be quite sure that all hell is going to break loose."  
  
Severus could only nod. 


	8. chapter 8

The clock on MacLeod's back wall ticked marking the silence as each man contemplated the meaning of Cassandra's warning. Severus sighed and looked up. "The headmaster must be notified immediately," he said breaking the silence.   
  
"Yes Albus must know." Adam agreed.  
  
"And the muggle?" questioned Severus glancing at the wand up his sleeve and then at MacLeod.   
  
The highlander blinked in confusion. "What's a muggle?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, better safe than sorry," Adam confirmed. "Need to know basis only." Severus nodded and watched as the normally boneless mage straightened. The hairs at back of Severus' neck pricked up as Adam's magic began to swirl around the tiny office.   
  
"What the hell?" MacLeod gasped in alarm. "Methos?"  
  
"I am truly sorry Highlander. But it is safer this way." MacLeod backed up in fear as Adam's Quickening reached towards him. "OBLIVIATE!" cried Adam as charge of blue lightening hit the Scot. MacLeod staggered and fell into the chair behind him.   
  
Then it was Severus' turn to gasp as the mage's aura flared all around him and through him. Adam smiled as Severus reached out and tentatively touched the blue-white charge with his own silver tendrils. It was at once feral and gentle; white hot and ice cold. Unlike any magic that Severus had ever experienced, it felt sentient. Even Voldemort's essence paled in comparison to the solid wall of power surrounding him. "Oh my," said Severus in awe and then it was gone.   
  
Behind the desk MacLeod blinked in confusion. "Oh hello Adam. When did you get here?"   
  
"Just now. Late night?" Asked Adam.   
  
"Oh I must have zoned out. Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Severus Snape. He's staying with me for a couple of weeks. I thought we could all go down to Joe's and grab some lunch?"  
  
"That sounds great. Very nice to meet you Mr. Snape."  
  
"Same here Mr. MacLeod," said Severus grabbing MacLeod's extended hand. Severus noted with inward chagrin that this time the grip was merely firm.   
  
MacLeod turned back to Adam. "Yes Joe said he was expecting us. Let me just finish this up," pointing to some forms on his desk, "and we can head out."  
  
"Actually MacLeod can I use the phone upstairs. I need to make a personal call."  
  
"Sure, here's the key. Be careful with the elevator door though, I haven't fixed it yet."   
  
"Thanks Mac. Come on Severus you're with me." With that Adam turned and headed out of the office. Severus followed him into a small metal cage. He quirked an eyebrow in query as a set of vertical gunmetal gray doors slammed shut.  
  
"It's an elevator. It... uhm...levitates you between floors."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Here you do the honors. Push that button right there," said Adam pointing to the black button at the top of the console to his right. Severus sighed and did as he was asked. He braced himself against the wall as the elevator lurched and began its ascent. Within seconds the motion stopped. Adam reached over and pushed another button releasing the doors. Severus followed him into MacLeod living quarters.  
  
Severus looked around with interest. Unlike Adam's utilitarian dwelling MacLeod's quarters were lush and masculine. A single large room with high ceilings, unfinished brick walls and wooden floors; it's nooks and crannies were filled with tasteful bric-a-brac and curiously enough antique weaponry, a room of an obviously wealthy man.   
  
Severus turned as a surge of magical energy flared behind him to find Adam crouched before a magnificent marble fireplace where once a mahogany chest stood. Adam gestured for him to join him on the floor. Going down on his knees, he waited patiently as Adam murmured a soft incantation and placed his call. "Albus Dumbledore's office."  
  
A moment later the headmasters white bearded face appeared in the hearth. "Ah Methos."  
  
"Albus."  
  
"I trust that Severus has arrived safely." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth.  
  
Severus leaned forward towards the hearth and replied through clenched teeth, "yes headmaster."  
  
"Excellent. Excellent. I trust you are enjoying yourself, Severus."  
  
"Of course headmaster." You will pay dearly for this old man, he thought.  
  
Adam chuckled at the potion master's obvious irritation. "Albus, you old reprobate, you could have at least given the man a bit of warning."  
  
"Surprises add a certain spice to life do you not think, Methos."  
  
"Yes I'm sure it does," smirked Adam, "however, Severus may have a different take on the situation. But enough pleasantries, Albus, we have received some information. I am not certain it's relevant to your situation but it needs to be checked out."  
  
The old wizard's eyes sharpened. "Yes. How can I help."  
  
  
"It's Cassandra."  
  
"She has contacted you?" said Dumbledore in a startled voice.  
  
"Yes, through a friend." Adam shrugged. "She said a great evil has been reborn, one that will plunge the world into eternal darkness. Time is the only light. For without it the serpent will not roar and the phoenix will not rise. The horseman must know."  
  
"This is indeed dire," said Dumbledore. Severus cringed at the dead tone in the old wizard's normally cheerful voice. If the headmaster was worried, he thought.  
  
"The lightening child is to show the way," continued Adam.   
  
A chill swept down Severus' spine as Dumbledore said, "ah yes young Mr. Potter."  
  
It was always about Potter wasn't it? While Severus disliked the rule breaking lack luster student on principle, his heart went out to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Year after year the boy was asked to bear the burden that would break any sane wizard. No child deserved to be shackled to such a fate. Severus shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Headmaster, perhaps I should return to Hogwarts and help with the research..." Severus started only to be cut off.  
  
"No...no. You need to be away Severus, a little distance if you will. Humor an old man. While oracle's visions are of concern, Lord Voldemort is still too weak, I think, to mount a full-scale attack. Others can begin the research. We still have some time and you need a respite from the Dark Lord's attentions."   
  
"But headmaster."   
  
"No Severus, you have done enough. Save it for the final battle. I cannot afford to lose you." Dumbledore looked sad.   
  
"Yes headmaster." Severus swallowed fighting to keep his stony expression. The sentimental old fool.  
  
"I will consult the seers and have the Order begin research into the visions." A sparkle of mischief returned to the old wizard's eyes. Severus cringed. Oh Merlin, kill me now, he thought. Dumbledore smiled knowingly and continued, "I look forward to seeing you both at the start of term. Thank you for everything Methos. And Severus, do try to have fun." With that the connection ended.   
  
Severus continued to kneel blinking in disbelief as Adam mumbled a few words and transfigured the fireplace back into a chest. Fun, the old fool wanted him to have fun, of all the nerve. Oh headmaster, yours will be a painful prolonged death, Severus silently promised. The sound of the elevator door opening brought Severus out of his reverie and off his knees.  
  
"Adam...are you finished with your call?"   
  
"Yes thanks Mac," answered Adam moving towards the elevator, "are you ready to go to Joe's?"  
  
"Yes." Macleod held the grey doors open over his head with an upraised hand.  
  
"Excellent! Let's go." Adam signaled Severus to follow.  
  
"If we must." Mumbled Severus under his breath.  
  
"Ah come on it'll be fun!" 


	9. chapter 9

"Hey Sev" the potion master winced as he heard the cheerful voice of the grey-haired barkeep behind him. Professor Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, ex-Deatheater and Order of Merlin First Class had been reduced to being called Sev. He didn't know how it had happened or who started it but when he figured it out it wasn't going to be pretty. Truth be told he rather enjoyed the pet name. It had been a long time since anyone had even bothered but he had a reputation as a bastard to uphold, so on principle, Severus turned and gave Joe his best evil eye, the one that had caused a generation of Hogwarts students to wet themselves in fear. The victim merely smiled.   
  
"You're losing your touch, Sev," Joe said as he pushed a shot of whiskey towards him. Severus gave up his glare and took a sip of the offered drink. "That intimidation crap's not going to work with me bud. Remember I know the old man. You're minor league compared to him." Severus nodded and silently admitted defeat. "And besides," Joe continued, "I've got blackmail material on you."  
  
Severus looked at Joe in confusion and then, as the fragile fragments of last night's debauchery surfaced in his mind, in fear. Dear Merlin, he hadn't had he? Joe met his frightened eyes with a smirk. Crap he had.  
  
"That's right buddy. You, Frank Sinatra, My Way...all on video bud."  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Who said I wanted anything. Can't a man just enjoy an evening out with friends?" Joe avoided making eye contact by wiping down the counter in front of him.  
  
"Yes well, like you said you're a friend of Adam's. Therefore, you're not to be trusted."  
  
"Awww...that's cold man. I'd like to think you're my friend too." Joe whined.  
  
Severus leveled a stare at the old barkeep and simply waited for the other shoe to drop. Joe continued with a sigh. "Look Mike's called in sick. I need an extra pair of hands behind the bar tonight. Since Adam is going to be here all night doing my books, I thought you could give me a hand."  
  
"But I don't know anything about mug...tending bar."  
  
"Look you're a chemistry teacher right?"  
  
Severus nodded.  
  
"Mixing drinks is just like combining chemicals. There's a recipe book. We've got a few hours to prep you before the hordes descend. So how about it."  
  
"So you'll destroy the video if I help you tonight."  
  
"Sure bud. Scouts honour." Joe held up the two fingers of his right hand. Severus didn't know what a scout was but Joe seemed sincere. A few hours of mixing beverages was small potatoes, thought Severus, compared to the torrent of humiliation that would be heaped on him if that video ever got into the wrong hands.  
  
"Then I guess I have no choice, it's a deal."   
  
"Great...come on and I'll get you an apron." The two men shook hands to seal the agreement.  
  
Severus slowly walked around the end of the counter and followed the barkeep to the staff room.  
  
"Oh and Sev...just to let you know..." Joe stopped just in front of the kitchen door. A shiver of fear went up Severus' spine. "I've also got photos and an audio recording." 


	10. chapter 10

"So looks like you had a good night." Joe's gruff voice startled Severus.   
  
"What?"  
  
"A good night...looks like you had one."  
  
"It was tolerable," replied Severus wiping the washed beer mugs and carefully replacing them on to the shelves behind the bar.  
  
"Oh yeah, so says the man with the full tip jar. Shit there must be over a hundred bucks in here." Joe said dumping the contents of the oversized brandy glass on to the bar and beginning to count.   
  
"Your patrons seemed to be satisfied with my service."  
  
"Satisfied my ass!"   
  
"Excuse me?" Said Severus. A nervous chill crawled up his spine. He turned to meet Joe's twinkling grey eyes.  
  
"Look it here...three business cards...four phone numbers...oh my my my is this a room key?" Joe twirled a white plastic card with the name Renaissance Hilton on it.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"You know a hotel room key. It unlocks the doors in the temporary lodgings travellers use." Said Joe with the most innocent of expressions on his face.   
  
"I know what a room key is." Severus glared. Joe smirked. "Why on earth would anyone leave a room key?"  
  
"Why do you think?" Joe raised his left eyebrow in query.  
  
"Well I certainly didn't encourage anyone." Said Severus in a huff.  
  
"Never said you did." An evil smile spread across Joe's face. "But the scuttlebutt at the ladies washroom is that my new bartender is scrumptious. While at the men's I heard a lively debate about your package."  
  
"My package?" Severus' hand went automatically to his right back pocket to feel for the shrunken journal. Joe caught his movements and howled with laughter.   
  
"Not that package. You know, your joystick, your knob, the family jewels."  
  
"What?" Squeaked Severus.   
  
Joe continued. "So what do you think tall dark and mysterious should I cave into popular demand and change the staff uniform to leather?"  
  
Severus' wand was out in an instant but before he could jinx the blasted muggle Adam came up from behind and deftly caught his hand. "Let go Adam," said Severus through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not a good idea Sevvy." Adam smiled. Severus looked down and waited for hell to swallow him; he was not disappointed. "So Joe," Adam said with a smirk, "what's all this about leather?" 


	11. chapter 11

The last three days had gone by in a daze. With Mike out with the flu, Joe had pulled every trick in the book to strong arm both Adam and his new friend Severus into helping at the bar. While Joe groused loudly about Adam skimming his profits in beer and Severus scaring customers away with his patented scowl, he could not have asked for two better helpers. Adam's cheerful sarcasm kept most of his regulars in stitches and Severus...well he was possibly best mixer he had ever met. Once the man learned the basics there didn't seem to be a drink that he couldn't make. News had spread about Joe's gorgeous new goth bartender and his magical martinis, people had come in droves. Men drank; ladies ogled; business had been good.  
  
Joe watched as Adam and Severus cleaned up the bar. Working as a team they efficiently stacked the chairs on to the table and readied the floor for a good sweep. Joe's heart warmed at the sight of Adam smiling indulgently at one of Severus' off colour remarks. The old man had not been this relaxed in ages. After that fiasco in Paris with MacLeod and O'Roarke, Methos withdrew from the world. For all of MacLeod's heroics, Joe understood deep down that Methos was humanities hope. Joe had worried that he might disappear altogether. He silently thanked the powers that be for bringing Severus into their lives. He had missed the world's oldest pain in the ass.  
  
An English chemistry teacher on a winter holiday my ass thought Joe. The dark man was a mystery. Joe loved mysteries. While Methos had claimed that Severus was not immortal, even without the wierd "Albus Dumbledore" connection, Joe was certain that there was more to Severus than meets the eye. Tall, whipcord lean and death-pale with fathomless black eyes, Severus looked like no teacher Joe had ever known. Dressed perpetually in black, there was an edge to Severus that sent shivers down Joe's spine. The man was creepy in a good sort of way. Joe laughed at a bizarre image created by his overactive imagination of a lank haired Severus standing before a bubbling cauldron surrounded by prepubescent students shaking with fear.  
  
But for all his dark personality, biting sarcasm and taciturn attitude, Severus Snape was a good man. Joe knew this with a certainty just as he knew life that had not been kind to Severus. And for some reason that knowledge broke Joe's heart. Last night Joe had watched as MacLeod and Amanda monopolized Adam's time. Severus looked so alone. Joe had the odd feeling that Severus had been an only child that never had anyone to play with growing up. He had the air of a man who expected to live his life on society's fringes. Severus never complained but Joe did not miss the wistful longing that flashed across the dark man's face. Joe smiled as he remembered the look of pure wonder on Severus' face when Adam finally turned and pulled him into the fray.  
  
At times Severus seemed to fade into the surrounding darkness, yet there was an aura of power around him that made Joe's watcher senses twitch. Not immortal perhaps but not entirely human thought Joe. He was going to have to corner Methos soon. Because Joe needed answers; he needed to be prepared because whether he liked it or not change was coming. 


	12. chapter 12

Christmas had been surprisingly good. Severus had been unsure when Adam had accepted Joe's invitation to the small get together. But with the magical binding, Severus had no choice but to agree. Even with the brief uncomfortable interruption early in the evening by Joe's estranged daughter Amy the evening had been enjoyable. The large roasted bird had been succulent, the wine excellent, and Severus particularly liked the caesar's salad. Now sated and replete Severus relaxed into the corner of Joe's brown leather sofa and waited for Joe and Adam's return to the front parlor.  
  
The Scot and the ever-beautiful Amanda were good company but Severus was relieved that they had decided to leave early. He wanted to share a private moment with the gray-haired bartender and the sarcastic mage. During his time in exile they had gone to great length to include him in their lives and make him feel welcome and it was now time to return the favor. He fingered the small flask tucked in his breast pocket. There was just enough for the three of them. The bottle had been an unexpected addition to the trunk containing Severus' underwear, some muggle clothes, basic potion ingredients and other sundries that the headmaster had flooed over. How the sneaky old goat had found his hidden stash boggled his mind. Time to worry about that later he thought. Severus was just thankful that old wizard cared enough to include it. It was a silent tradition between them. They never planned it or made mention of it but every Christmas after all the children and staff were asleep he and the old wizard would meet in his dungeon quarters. For a couple of hours they would ignore the world outside and enjoy the simple pleasures of friendship. This year, with the headmaster half way around the world, it seemed appropriate to share his Christmas ritual with his new friends.  
  
"Thanks for the lovely evening Joe," said MacLeod as he and Amanda made ready to leave.  
  
"Was nothing Mac. I'm glad you guys could make it." Severus heard Joe say as the older man clapped the Scot on the shoulder and turned to hug the blond.  
  
"Happy Christmas Joseph," Amanda gently kissed Joe's cheek.  
  
"Happy Christmas. Have a good flight Amanda. And say hello to Nick for me okay." Said Joe returning the peck.  
  
"Definitely. We'll email once we arrive."  
  
"Good I'm counting on it!"  
  
"Gawd, you two still here. Don't you have a plane to catch?" said Adam coming out of the kitchen. He swatted the Scot with a drying cloth and gave Amanda a lingering kiss complete with a dramatic dip.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too old man," said MacLeod with a tolerant smile.  
  
"Same," said Adam shooing MacLeod and Amanda out the door. The impatient gesture was at odds with the sentimental smile plastered on the mage's face. Amanda laughed as Adam shoved her from behind and closed the front door with a bang.  
  
"Thank the lord the children are now all gone." Said Adam loudly to no one in particular.  
  
"I heard that old man!" A muffled voice snickered from the outside.  
  
Adam and Joe chuckled as they walked back into the living room. Severus watched as Joe maneuvered himself into the seat across from him waiving away Adam's helping hand. The worn brown leather creaked as Joe lowered himself into the chair.  
  
"That was nice wasn't it." Joe said with a sigh. "Hey Adam why don't you go grab us a bottle of the good stuff and a couple of glasses...get this party really started."  
  
"Not a bad idea barkeep. What do you say Severus are you going to join us for a toast?" Adam asked as he walked towards the small dry bar in the corner.  
  
"Yes thank you. But might I suggest something a little more special to celebrate." Severus hunched forward in his seat and reached into his breast pocket.  
  
"You got to love this guy Adam," said Joe eyeing the small silver hip flask in Severus' hand with interest. "He came prepared."  
  
"What have you got there, Sev? Ogden's? You got it in the care package that Albus sent you two days ago didn't you. You naughty boy! You've been holding out on me." Adam tsked tsked his way back to the sofa.  
  
"Ogden's?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ogden's Fire Whiskey, the king of all whiskies and the queen of many of my better nights." Adam said with an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"Never heard of it." Said Joe  
  
"Actually it is not Ogden's."  
  
Adam looked crushed. "Not Ogden's. It'd better not be butterbeer?"  
  
"Definitely not! I am insulted that you would even think that I would offer such an inferior beverage."  
  
"Well what is it then?" Said Adam.  
  
"Something better," Severus said with a smirk.  
  
"What could possibly be better than Ogden's?" said Adam placing three crystal tumblers in front of Severus on Joe's battered oak coffee table. Severus carefully unscrewed the top off the flask and slowly poured two fingers of pale pink liquid into each glass. A faint scent of vanilla and fresh grass wafted through the room.  
  
Adam's eyes widen in understanding. "Is that what I think that is?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"What is it?" Joe asked.  
  
"Ambrosia, Joe."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The nectar of the Gods."  
  
"I know what ambrosia is Adam," bristled Joe "Geez give me some credit. So it's the good stuff with a capital G. I get it. I mean it's got be something special if it's got Mr. 'Been there, invented the tee-shirt' all excited."  
  
"Oh Joe you have no idea. Empires have been built, wars fought, lovers abandoned over this liquid. It is more precious than gold and infinitely more rare. It is sign of a true master of the art. And in my long life I have only met two that were pure enough to brew it though many died trying. May I," said Adam. Severus nodded. Adam reverently reached for a tumbler, cradling it between his palms he warmed the glass, closed his eyes and inhaled. "This is sublime. Yours I assume Severus?"  
  
"Yes," replied Severus offering a glass to Joe. Joe thanked him with a nod. Joe mirrored Adam's gesture and sniffed his glass.  
  
"Jesus, Joseph and Mary!" said Joe. Carefully he dipped his index finger into the liquid and brought it to his lips. "Popcorn, mandarin oranges and burnt cinnamon...absolutely delicious. What is this stuff?"  
  
"That's just it Joe. It is what ever you want it to be at this moment in time. It is as pure as driven snow, sweeter than spun sugar and as potent as a dragon. It is pure distilled magic."  
  
Before Adam could continue Severus interrupted. "Gentlemen, if I may. I'd like to make a toast...To peace and new friends."  
  
"Hear! Hear!" chorused Joe and Adam. Each man raised his glass and sipped. 


	13. chapter 13

Thanks to everyone for their kind feedback. I had a really bad case of writers block and would have abandoned this little story if not for your encouraging words. I'm still undecided about where this tale is going so any ideas would be most welcome. Thanks again.

"So Adam." Said Joe relaxing into the sofa with his tumbler. "Yes Joseph?"  
"As it's Christmas and all." "uhmmm?"  
"Don't you think I deserve something? You know as a reward." Severus tensed as he heard the whine in Joe's voice. After a week of being subjected to blue lightening and shrinking books, it was hard not to guess where this conversation was leading. "Have you been a good boy Joe?" "Come on give it up old man. You know I earned it. I've been patient and I should get brownie points for not ratting you out to the highlander."  
"I suppose you deserve a present," said Adam.  
"Ahh Adam?" said Severus trying to get Adam's attention before the mage let the proverbial cat out of the bag. Severus wasn't sure what the penalty in America was for exposing the wizarding world to a muggle but he was quite sure it was severe.  
"Yes Severus?" said Adam with an indulgent look on his face.  
"Perhaps..." he said pointedly looking down at his sleeve and then at Joe. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Joe tense as he worked out the veiled threat.  
"No it's alright," said Adam, "Joe deserves to know." "Darn tootin'" snarked Joe placing his tumbler down on the low table in front of him with a bang and glaring at Severus. Severus conceded defeat. Adam was right Joe did deserve to know. Anyway, it was out of his hand. After all, what could he do against a mage. For that matter what could the American authorities do against a mage. Severus took comfort in the fact that he could always obliviate the barkeep later.  
As if reading his mind Adam smirked and said "Obliviate is not an option in this case Severus."  
"Wait a minute. What's obliviate?" said Joe, "it better not mean what I think it means."  
"Yes it means exactly what you think it does Joe. It's a simple spell to erase memories."  
"A spell? You can do that?" said Joe panic apparent in his voice.  
"In general yes. However in your case it's not that simple."  
"What do you mean?" said Joe. "As I was just trying to explain to Sev here. Normally I can just erase unwanted memories. But I can't do that in your case," continued Adam.  
"Thank god for that," said Joe reaching for his tumbler and taking another sip. "Joe you're a watcher," said Adam as if it explained everything. Severus raised his left eyebrow at Adam in query. "Honestly what are they teaching young wizards these days? Joe's the watcher, Severus."  
Watcher, thought Severus, why is that word familiar. It niggled at the back of his mind. Was it defense? History? "The eternal scribe?" mumbled Severus.  
"What?" said Joe.  
"And what about the eternal scribe, Severus?" prompted Adam.  
"It was only briefly touched upon in History." Said Severus, "the current curriculum is more focused on the Goblin wars. But I seem to remember Binns droning on about a scribe in I think sixth year? Or was it the seventh? It's an old legend. What was it...uhmm? Something about, in the time before death, when gods ruled the earth, a mortal got caught trying to meddle in the affairs of immortals and as punishment he was doomed forever only watch and record but never to interfere."  
"Give the boy a gold star!" said Adam giving Severus' head a condescending pat. "Bugger off," said Severus swatting Adam's had away, "what does the legend have to do with Joe?" Severus thought he heard Joe mumble something about how secret societies were supposed to be secret.  
"No Joe," said Adam, "this isn't about the Watchers. This is about you being the Watcher." Joe looked up at Adam confused. "What do you mean?" said Joe.  
"The Watcher, Joe. The keeper of the knowledge of man." Adam leaned forward and gazed directly at Joe. "You know that I'm the one don't you Joe." 


End file.
